U-KISS
center U-KISS *'Nombre:' 유키스 / U-KISS. **'¿Por qué U-KISS?:' Significa: U''' (Ubiquitous), '''K (Korean), I''' (International) (Idol), 'S '(Super), '''S (Star); en español sería Super Estrellas Coreanas Internacionales Omnipresentes. *'Miembros:' 6 chicos. **'Activos:' 5 (Soohyun, Kiseop, Eli, Hoon y Kevin) **'Inactivos:' 1 (AJ) **'Ex-Miembros:' 3 (Alexander, Ki bum, Dongho). *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Color oficial:' Fucsia perlado y en ocasiones el blanco, siempre con besos estampados. *'Fanclub oficial:' KISS Me. *'Debut:' 28-Agosto-2008 (Corea), 14-Diciembre-2011 (Japón). *'Agencia:' NH Media (Corea) ; ''Avex Group (Japón).'' *'Sub-unidad:' **UBEAT (Eli y AJ) Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El grupo se formó con 6 miembros en su etapa inicial. Kevin y Ki Bum (hermano menor de Kim Hyung Jun, thumb|280px|U-Kiss 2008miembro de SS501) fueron miembros originales de XING. Mientras tanto, Soo Hyun fue trainee de la JYP y conquistó a los fans en seguida. Eli, Alexander y Dong Ho fueron escogidos por su talento, carácter y autenticidad. 'Debut y nuevo miembro ' U-KISS debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto de 2008 en “Power of Atamix” junto con Paran. Más tarde, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del Sur, interpretando “Not Young” en M! Countdown el 28 de agosto de 2008. El grupo lanzó su primer mini álbum, "New Generation", el 3 de septiembre de 2008. Posteriormente, el grupo dio inicio a las actividades de promoción en China durante junio de 2009, apareciendo en programas de TV. Además, tuvieron diversos Fan Meetings en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Tras el anuncio de la incorporación de un séptimo miembro, Kiseop, U-KISS lanzó su tercer mini álbum, “Conti U-KISS” el 5 de noviembre. En el día del lanzamiento, realizaron la performance de la canción, “만만 하니” (“Man Man Ha Ni”) en M! Countdown . 'Reducción del grupo' Lamentablemente, el día 23 de febrero del 2011, se reveló que Alexander y Ki Bum abandonarían U-KISS. Ki Bum dejaría el grupo para enfocarse en su empresa junto a su hermano mayor, Kim Hyung Jun. La compañía dijo que Alexander eventualmente decidió dejar el grupo por razones personales, entre éstas el continuar con sus estudios. Seguido de esto, Ki Bum y Alexander dieron a conocer que éstas no habían sido las principales razones por las que habían abandonado el grupo, sino que habían sido forzados a firmar la renuncia de su contrato, para un cambio de miembros. 'Nuevos integrantes' Anteriormente, NH Media declaró que U-KISS agregaría 2 nuevos miembros después de la marcha de los anteriores dos. Después de las salidas de Ki Bum y Alexander en febrero de 2011, se anunció a comienzos del mes de marzo los nuevos miembros que lo conformarían. Hoon fue seleccionado por su altura, talento y técnica vocal. Fue solista antes de su debut como miembro de U-KISS. Y la última incorporación, AJ, era el maknae de Paran , grupo de la misma compañía que se había disuelto. '2012' Hicieron su comeback japonés el 15 de febrero con el single "Forbidden Love". El 29 de julio, durante su primera gira en Japón "U-KISS 1st JAPAN LIVE TOUR 2012". AJ anunció que fue aceptado en la prestigiosa Universidad de Columbia en Nueva York, y con esto, su salida temporal del grupo para centrarse en sus estudios. El 11 de mayo U-KISS se convirtió en el primer grupo en realizar un Fan Meeting en Latinoamérica, el cual fue llevado a cabo en Colombia. El grupo también fue invitado a uno de los más grandes eventos musicales en Latinoamérica "Los 40 principales" que se llevó a cabo el 12 de mayo de 2012 en Colombia, siendo U-KISS el representante de Asia. El 5 de junio lanzaron un nuevo mini álbum llamado "The Special to KISSME". Hicieron su comeback el 20 de Septiembre con el 7 Mini Album titulado "Stop Girl" en Corea, que contó con dos versiones: una en coreano, y otra en inglés. La canción "Stop Girl" fue producida por Ryan Jeon, cerebro de éxitos como "Neverland" y "Tick Tack". El 1 de noviembre U-KISS realizó un concierto en Lima, Perú; y el 3 del mismo mes visitarían Santiago de Chile, pero fue cancelado. El concierto en Lima reunió más de 7.000 KISSME's y el 2 de noviembre tuvieron un Fan Meeting con casi 1.000 asistentes. El 12 de diciembre lanzaron su nuevo mini álbum llamado "Distance", con el cual, se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. '2013 ' El 7 de marzo realizaron su comeback coreano con la canción "Standing Still" con el regreso de AJ. El 14 de septiembre del 2013 irán a Chile con varios artistas más para un Festival de K-Pop, en el Movistar Arena, Santiago. Se reveló que realizarán su gira "K-pop Fever" por tres países latinoamericanos, los confirmados fueron: Perú, Colombia y México. La fecha del concierto en Perú fue el 21 de junio, en Colombia el concierto fue el 23 de junio y y en México la fecha programa fue el 28 de junio. Siendo un total éxito en los 3 países donde se presentaron, tanto así que planean hacer un debut aquí en el futuro; y prometieron a sus fans volver muy pronto. 'Salida de Dongho' Mediante un comunicado NH Media anunció la noticia de la partida de Dongho: "Dongho estará ausente de las promociones del equipo que comienzan con nuevo disco de U-KISS, que saldrá a la venta este mes , y se le pone un alto en sus actividades como una celebridad." La agencia concluyó: "A pesar de la decisión de la partida de Dongho del grupo, es el que causa daño a las actividades del equipo, los miembros todos han decidido aceptar este cambio, así ... Aunque nos sentimos agobiados por el espacio vacío, el grupo lanzará un nuevo disco en la fecha prevista como grupo de seis miembros." Ya que después de una conversación con sus padres decidió que la vida de un Idol no era para él y no deseaba continuar. Aunque es poco ortodoxo, y apesar de quedarle todavía 3 años de contrato, NH Media, decidió seguir los deseos de Dongho y de dejarle marchar. 'COMEBACK' Despues de la Salida de Dongho los integrantes comenzaron a trabajar rapidamente en su siguiente Produccion, la cual despues de Grandes Trabajos musicales, regresan cargados de mucho energia, para trabajar una vez mas al lado de Brand Sound; el que estuvo detras de su gran Hit Man Man Ha Ni. El disco constaria de 7 canciones, antes de su lanzamiento el 24 de Octubre de 2013, nos dieron a conocer una de sus canciones bajo el Nombre de Mysterious Lady. El lanzamiento final de su 8vo Minialbum fue el 31 de Octubre. Su cancion principal fue She is Mine; una cancion cargada de mucha energia y un nuevo concepto que lleno esta cancion. Muy diferente a las anteriores canciones. 'REGRESO A JAPON' Con la terminacion de su promocion de su Octavo minialbum en Corea, U-Kiss regresa a Japon para promocionar su Septimo Minialbum; bajo el nombre Fall in Love / Shape of your hear, el Cual esta cargado de hermosas Baladas. Junto con El hicieron el lanzamiento de su Video. El cual solo puede ser visto en el canal de Youtube por las Japonesas. Pero pudimos observar el gran progreso vocal de los chicos. 'ALBUM ESPECIAL DE FIN DE AÑO' Con el final de el Año U-Kiss lanza un Album especial ONLY YOU para todas las fans, el cual consta de el lanzamiento de unas Camisetas especiales diseñadas por cada uno de los miembros, tambien una camisa del Album y de un Hoodie. U-KISS con este trabajo, trajo algo innovador, ya que la camisa tiene un dispositivo, que bajo una aplicacion a tu celular puedes tener acceso a las canciones que fueron enteramente escritas por el miembro AJ. La cancion principal de el Album le da su nombre, contiene otras canciones como lo son Only Love, Nobody, 내숭떨지마 (Don't Act Innocent). Este lanzamiento en su primera etapa para la venta internacional fue llevado por Soompi. Se realizo en el mes de Enero una nueva etapa. Y durante el mes de Febrero de 2.014 se lanzo su tercera etapa. 2014 Con el nuevo año U-KISS ya tenia trabajo. Una gira especial por Estados Unidos, en la que en menos de 10 Minutos todas las Boletas del concierto fueron Vendidas. Presentaciones que incluian las ciudades de New York, Los Angeles y San Francisco. Durante la gira que realizaron U-KISS estuvo acompañada por la Mnet America, que en su pagina de internet estuvo constamente de todos los movimientos de que los chicos realizaron, como entrevistas a diferentes programas matutinos de NorteAmerica y estar presentes Programas a Niven nacional. U-Kiss no solamente emociono a todo un pais, si no que con el trajo en sus conciertos un evento muy especial el cual, selecionaban a una fans por cada ciudad, ellas previamente fueron seleccionadas en un concurso el cual consistia en demostrar por que debian ser la afortunada. Para la gira especial tambien se diseño ropa para los eventos. Que fue vendida por el Internet. Un gran numero de eventos tuvieron las Fans Norteamericanas, asi como la fortuna de que los chicos disfrutaran por dos semanas de su vida, en Estados Unidos. Asi como de maravillosos reencuentros, como fue el de Kevin quien despues de muchos años volvio a su Natal ciudad. Al finalizar al Gira, se quedo un sin sabor ya que AJ, tenia que regresar a sus estudios una despedida que es corta con mucha fraternidad y los demas miembros deseandole lo mejor y su pronto regreso a la Banda. 'CONQUISTANDO A JAPON: ' Con su regreso a Corea los 5 miembros restantes, ya estaban listos para el siguiente paso unos dias de descanso para comenzar la grabacion de su siguiente produccion en Japon. Ya se habian lanzado todos los detalles de su siguiente produccion el 30 de Enero fue lanzado en el Canal de Youtube por Avex la version Corta de su trabajo musical Bajo el Nombre de Break Up, cancion que le da el nombre a la produccion y que tambien trae un ritmo diferente ya que esta cancion habla de las relaciones un tanto problematicas y como lastiman su rompimiento. Durante el mes de Febrero realizando sus promociones para su Octavo Album Break Up, se llevo acabo un Evento para todas las Fans Japonesas. El dia 19 de Febrero se dio a Conocer el 3er Album en Japones el Cual se llamara Memories. Y el mismo dia se dio informacion de su Gira que tendra lugar a finales del mes de Agosto. El 21 de Febrero dieron a conocer mas detalles de lo que sera su Album Memories el Cual tendra varias versiones y contrendra material realizado durante el evento de U-Kiss en Japon. Su comeback coreano aun se espera. Con 5 Miembros. Integrantes 650px Integrantes de izquierda a derecha: AJ, Soohyun, Hoon, Eli, Kevin, Kiseop. *Soo Hyun (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kiseop (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Eli (Rapero y Bailarín) *AJ (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Hoon (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kevin (Vocalista, Bailarín y Maknae) Ex-Miembros: *Alexander *Ki Bum *Dongho Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbumes' 'Mini-Álbumes' 'Singles' 'Japón' 'Álbumes' Singles Tours *'201'4: U.S. Tour New York, Los Angeles y San Francisco *'2013:' U-KISS K-pop Fever Latin American Tour (Perú, Colombia y México). *'2012:' U-KISS Tour in Perú. *'2012: '''U-KISS First Japan Nationwide Tour. *'2010:' U-KISS First Kiss Tour in Manila. Temas para Dramas *''Erase tema para Hero (2012) *''Remember'' tema para Syndrome (2012) *''Always/Kiss Me'' tema para Real School (2011) *''I Can Do It'' tema para Call of the Country (2010) Programas de TV *'2013: 'After School Club (Soo Hyun, Kiseop, Eli, AJ, Hoon y Kevin) *'2013:' Kanzume. *'2013: '''U-KISS Me. *'2013: After School Club (Eli, AJ y Kevin). *'''2012: U-KISS Buzz. *'2012:' kpop By LG (Colombia) *'2012:' Gurupop Show (Episodio 9, sin AJ). *'2012:' Seri's Star Kitchen. *'2012: '''Dos Sapos una Reina (Perú). *'2012:' Weekly Idol. *'2012: Idol Wrestling. *'''2012: Arirang Tour Stars' Road. *'2012:' The Beatles Code (Soo Hyun, Kevin y Dong Ho junto a Hyorin y Soyou de Sistar). *'2012:' Studio C. *'2012:' Han Love. *'2012:' Made In Japan. *'2011:' My Story. *'2011:' Oh My School (Episode 26 Soo Hyun, Hoon y Dong Ho). *'2011:' Show Show Show. *'2011: '''The Beatles Code. *'2011:' Infinity Girls. *'2011:' Dream Team (Soo Hyun y Hoon). *'2010: We Are Dating (Eli, Soo Hyun, Alexander y Girl’s Day). *'''2010: U-KISS Chef. *'2010:' Raising Idol (Eli y Dong Ho). *'2010:' U-KISS Vampire. *'2010:' Good Day. *'2010:' Made In BS Japan. *'2010:' Midnight Idols. *'2010:' Dream Team Season 2 (Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Bouquet (Episode 4). *'2010:' Idol League (vs. ZE:A). *'2010:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2010:' Shin PD. *'2009:' You Know U-KISS. *'2009:' All About U-KISS. *'2009:' Kiss the Dream. *'2009:' Pops In Seoul (Kevin, Eli y Alexander). *'2009: 'Idol Maknae Rebellion (Dong Ho). Premios. Curiosidades *Antes de la salida de Alexander y Ki Bum el grupo no tenía líder. U-KISS en realidad nunca tuvo líder formalmente así que eligieron a Soo Hyun para el puesto porque necesitaban un árbitro, (una persona que disolviera las disputas) la mayoría del tiempo. Ellos dijeron "Después de experimentar algo tan grande como un cambio de miembros, todos nosotros nos hemos vuelto más serios y maduros. Ahora, no importa lo que hagamos, tenemos un mejor enfoque y somos capaces de avanzar a un ritmo más rápido que antes". *En una encuesta realizada en Japón, a los japoneses se les preguntó sobre quién piensaban que iba a ser la gran estrella Hallyu en el 2012 y en la encuesta, U-KISS obtuvo el primer lugar. U-KISS ya tuvo su debut oficial en Japón el 2011 y varias promociones, sin embargo aún no han alcanzado el pico más alto de su promoción en Japón. *Cuando Ki Bum y Alexander seguían en el grupo dijeron en una entrevista que les gustaría llegar a ser como las estrellas hayllu''' SS501. En ese tiempo SS501 estaba en lo más alto, siendo considerados la banda kpop del momento (2009 y 2010, sus últimos dos años antes de su stop). *U-kiss participo en Seoul-Osaka Music Of Hearts para recaudar fondos a las personas que sufrieron el terremoto en Japon el 2011 junto a otros grupos K-pop como: 2NE1,MBLAQ,4Minute,FT Island y BEAST. *Fue el primer grupo K-pop en realizar un Fanmeeting en Cambodia *En el tour a Japón de 2012 las fans no tenían accesorios color rosa (color oficial de U-KISS) sino de color azul como muestra de agradecimiento . Por ello, U-KISS fue conmovido intensamente hasta el punto de no poder cantar por las lágrimas. *El Fan Signing de U-KISS en Manila, Filipinas, rompió el record de la mayor cantidad de personas en asistir a un Fan Signing/Meet. *En el evento de los 40 Principales se conectaron Kiss Me's de todo el mundo vía twitter con el propósito de ver su presentación. *Aparecieron en Action, un programa de Colombia, siendo el primer grupo en visitar dicho país, los mostraron en una entrevista. *En 2011 vendieron 19,194 álbumes de ''Bran New Kiss'', esto lo hizo posicionarse como el 29° álbum más vendido ese año. *El 5 de Junio de 2012 lanzaron un nuevo álbum llamado ''The Special to Kiss Me''. Como el propio nombre del álbum lo indica, es un regalo dedicado especialmente a sus fans Kiss Me. Dentro de este álbum se puede encontrar una canción llamada "'''Te Amo" y "Believe", las cuales fueron compuestas y escritas por AJ. *U-KISS no tuvo un coreógrafo fijo en "Believe", ya que tuvieron un problema y se pelearon con él. Inventaron, por ello, varias partes de ésta, como también algunos pasos de "Tick Tack", pero de una manera diferente. *El vídeo de "Stop Girl" tiene dos versiones: en color y en blanco y negro. *A pesar no haber ganado un premio televisivo, los chicos no descansan en su afán de mejorar. Este hecho podemos verlo en la capacidad de adaptación de sus integrantes, ya que realizaron una versión en inglés de "Stop Girl". *Dong Ho fue enviado al hospital por pleuresía (inflamación del revestimiento de los pulmones y el tórax). La agencia del grupo declaró: "Dongho experimentó dolores de camino al trabajo hoy. Fue llevado al hospital y fue diagnosticado con pleuresía. Estamos evaluando si necesita cirugía" y "Debido a todas las actividades, los demás miembros, excepto Dong Ho, seguirán con los planes. Su salud es lo más importante por lo que estaremos viendo su progreso después de algún tipo de tratamiento" *U-KISS estuvo muy ocupado con las promociones del 7° álbum "Stop Girl", que fue lanzado en el mes de septiembre de 2012, y su posterior preparación y regreso con un mini un album japonés bajo el Nombre de "Distance". *En el evento del día del estreno de la película en la que Dong Ho estuvo trabajando, "Don't Cry Mommy", asistieron los demás miembros del grupo para apoyar a su Maknae. *Son el primer grupo coreano en visitar dos veces Latinoamérica. *El quinto mini álbum en japonés bajo el nombre de "Distance" fue lanzado el 12 de Diciembre de 2012, con el cual se cumplió un año de estar promocionando su carrera en Japón. *U-KISS se presentó en el programa de "Dos Sapos y una Reina" en Perú, cantando "Stop Girl". Cerca de 5000 fans esperaron al grupo a las afueras del canal 4 "América Televisión", mostrando su apoyo durante la presentación dela banda, primer grupo coreano en presentarse en la television nacional en Perú. *El concierto que dieron en Perú tuvo 7.000 asistentes, y su Fan Meeting alrededor de 900. *U-KISS apareció en BBC World New's durante su estadía en Lima, siendo anunciados como "La boyband coreana que volvió loco a Perú". *El 29 de diciembre de 2012 iban a dar un concierto en Sao Paulo, Brasil, pero fue cancelado. *NG EMG certificó a JM Productions S.A.S como representante legal para promocionar la gira de U-KISS en Latinoamérica 2013. Colombia fue confirmado como el primer país en la gira. *U-KISS celebró el día 18 de Febrero de 2013 un Fan Meeting con motivo de San Valentín, con más de 10.000 fans japonesas y haciendo el Regreso Oficial de AJ a las actividades del grupo. *U-kiss a ganado gran popularidad fuera de corea.Incluso en una encuesta de popularidad en Taiwan lograron estar en 4°lugar superando a estrellas tales como SS501, EXO y Super Junior. *U-kiss obtuvo el primer lugar en las listas Hanteo con el tercer album "Collage". *U-kiss participo en el Dream KPOP Fantasy en Manila y Filipinas. *El líder, Soohyun, fue elegido como protagonista masculino en el musical "Time at the Girls’ High School", donde cuenta la historia de un primer amor, que todo el mundo experimenta durante sus años de adolescencia. Hyuk Joo Jung (Soohyun) se va a estudiar en el extranjero debido a la oposición de su familia. Cuando regresa a Corea, va en busca de su primer amor. *El 22 de abril se presentaron en Malasia en el Evento Twin Towers Live 2013, en el cual también se presentaron los Backstreet Boys y Demi Lovato, dejando una gran impresion entre los espectadores. *La productora JM Productions, confirmó que el grupo estará en Perú, México y Colombia. *Realizaron un Tour por Latinoamérica llamado KPOP FEVER-STAGE 1, los países confirmados son Perú (21 de junio), Colombia (23 de junio) y México (28 de junio). *En la venta de entradas para su Tour por Latinoamérica 2013, lograron SOLD OUT en México. *En sus conciertos por Latinoamérica cantarán la versión en español de'' "'''Dear My Friend'" .'' *En una entrevista para el programa "'CINESCAPE'" de Perú, se les preguntó: "Si escogieran otro grupo de K-Pop que les guste, cuál sería?"; a lo que AJ respondió: "Todos tenemos la misma opnión, sería "'SUPER JUNIOR'". En aquella entrevista también pudieron manisfestar su deseo por hacer un Tour Mundial. *Han recibido la propuesta de ocho países de Latinoamérica para realizar su Debut Oficial en ese continente. *Para su 1º Tour por Estados Unidos (San Francisco, Los Ángeles y Nueva York) fueron 130 boletos V.I.P para cada concierto. En Los Ángeles y San Francisco éstos se vendieron en 30 segundos y en Nueva York en unos pocos minutos. *La página de internet donde se vendían los boletos comunes cayó por unos momentos debido a la gran cantidad de compras que se estaban efectuando. *En el Tour por Estados Unidos, AJ se quedo para seguir con sus estudios en Columbia. *El 19 de Febrero se lanzará el 8th Single Japonés '"Break Up"' el cual vendrá en dos ediciones: Solo CD y otra CD+DVD, AJ no será parte de este single debido a sus estudios en Estados Unidos. Enlaces *Web Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Web Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Web Fancafe - U-Kiss *Nh media entertainment '''Youtube' *Canal YouTube Oficial Twitter *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Corea *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss Japón *Twitter Oficial SooHyun *Twitter Oficial Eli *Twitter Oficial Kevin *Twitter Oficial KiSeop *Twitter Oficial Hoon *Twitter Oficial AJ *Twitter Oficial U-Kiss internacional Ex Miembros *Twitter Oficial Alexander *Twitter Oficial KiBum *Twitter Oficial DongHo Galería U-Kiss01.jpg U-Kiss02.jpg U-Kiss03.jpg U-Kiss04.jpg U-Kiss05.jpg U-Kiss06.png U-Kiss07.png U-Kiss08.jpg U-Kiss09.png U-Kiss10.png U-Kiss11.jpg U-Kiss12.jpg U-Kiss13.jpg U-Kiss14.jpg U-Kiss15.jpg U-Kiss16.jpg U-Kiss17.jpg U-Kiss18.jpg U-Kiss19.jpg U-Kiss20.jpg UKiss21.jpg U-Kiss22.jpg U-Kiss23.jpg U-Kiss24.jpg U-Kiss25.jpg U-Kiss26.jpg U-Kiss27.jpg U-Kiss28.jpg U-Kiss29.jpg Fall in love.png|Fall in love only you..jpg|Only You u kiss camisas only you.jpg|Only You u kiss break up..jpg|Break up BeEvjG9CUAA5Jsr.jpg|Break Up Videografía Corea thumb|left|300px|U-KISS - Not Young thumb|center|300px|U-KISS - I Like You 'Japón' thumb|left|295px|U-KISS - Tick Tack thumb|right|295px|U-KISS - Forbidden Love 'Colaboraciones' thumb|left|290 px|Brave Brothers - FINALLY (FEAT. U-KISS) Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:JPop Categoría:NH Media Entertainment Categoría:Avex Group